The Curse of Black Church's Knight
by TheNextNewVampire
Summary: Cody Matthews is back with a new adventure! Deep inside of the basement of Whitechapel High school is something that school got rid of years ago, but now it's haunted and it wants revenge! *Sequal to Three Wishes of Doom*
1. Unexpected Field Trip

The Curse of Black Church's Knight

Hello, everyone. I don't know if you forgot me or just started reading this, and if you are starting with this story go read the other stories first. Anyways my name is Cody Matthews, I'm fourteen years old and I live in this small little town called Whitechapel. Whitechapel is one of those towns that you never really hear of, it's one of those towns that people drive through on road trips and never really think about, but this town is more than what you think of. This town is full of things that you wouldn't even imagine it's full of mystery and unknown things. I've been in a battle with some of these dangerous things. I've battled a mage and a genie, I have no idea how I'm still alive, so really Whitechapel is one of those supernatural infested towns.

There is a thing about me that I have never told my family about, this is a dangerous secret that only my friends know about. The truth about me is that I'm a vampire. Yes I'm an evil blood sucker of the night, but really thats a stereotype. Real vampires can go out in the daytime and we have amazing abilities. I'm not going to name all of the abilities but you will see them or read or whatever! Let's just get to the story.

My alarm woke me up in surprise, I groaned from the annoying beeps from the alarm. I pounded the machine almost breaking it and rose out of bed. I got up real slowly and looked into my closet and put on a random outfit to wear to school. School is one of my worst enemies. It's that place where you learn information that you won't use in your life. Well, the information in high school is the information you will never use in your life. After I was done getting dressed I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and went back into my bedroom to grab my backpack. My brother Jacob and my parents didn't seem to be home but someone was in the kitchen eating toaster waffles. It was my best friend Rory.

Rory is one those nerds that even nerds call nerds. He's kind of annoying and doesn't really take things seriously. He's short and skinny and has semi long blonde hair. Rory is also a vampire like me.

"Hey, Rory," I said to him sitting down next to him.

"Hey, Cody, I think you should go to the grocery store, you're almost out of syrup."

"Yeah, Rory how did you get into my house? Vampires can't go into someone's house unless if they're invited in."

"Jacob invited me in."

"How sweet," I said grumbling in anger.

Jacob and I don't really have a loving relationship between each other like most brothers do. I have hated Jacob ever since mom brought him home and said _'This is your new little brother, Cody.'_ I was only two when Jacob was introduced to the family, but I still remember every single moment of that dreadful day.

"Hey, Rory, I forgot to tell you something," I said.

"Please don't make it boring," he said continuing eating his waffles.

"It's not, I just wanted to remember if today was the first day of spirit day."

"Yeah, it is," said Rory.

"Oh dear," I said groaning.

Spirit week is one of the most annoying weeks of the school year. The school has to judge each year who has the most spirit. I stopped caring about school spirt since seventh grade. I got up from my chair and looked at my watch. We had about thirty five minutes to get to school. Rory finished his waffles a few minutes later and we both grabbed our backpacks and headed out the door. It was around October, just a few weeks before Halloween so the weather was damp and cold, it's almost always like that in Whitechapel. Rory and I caught up with two of our friends Ethan and Benny a few blocks later.

"Hey, guys," I said to Ethan and Benny.

"Whats up, Cody?" said Benny.

"You know the usual, the things that all vampires do."

"Hunting?"

"Yeah, pretty much, what did you guys do last night?"

"I've been doing a little studying last night, and I think I mastered teleportation!" said Benny.

If you don't remember Benny is a spellmaster, he wants to be a level 10 spellmaster but is barely a level 1, I don't really trust all of his spells.

"That's cool," said Rory impressed. "Can you like… take a bunch of doughnuts from the bakery and like… teleport them to your house?"

"Sure," said Benny being sarcastic.

"What's so great about the spell anyways?" I said.

"Just watch," said Benny.

"This will not turn out well," said Ethan.

Benny set down his backpack and took out a medium sized brown leather book. He opened it up to a certain page and started chanting a bunch of words.

"Ad terram longinquam accipere et nos nobis invenire aliquid."

Benny stopped chanting those words and the book started glowing blue. After that the book started making a weird humming sound and a flash of blue light and smoke came making all four of us cough. My eyes were burning from the smoke. After I opened them we seemed to be in this tiny village. There was bunch of people and there were mountains surrounding it. All the shops and everything were written in Chinese.

"Benny, where are we?" said Ethan looking around.

"I think were in China," Benny said real calmly.

"We are so going to be late to school," I said. "Now take us back, Benny."

"Yeah, that might be a little bit of a problem," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Magic like teleportation takes a lot of energy to make, so we may be stuck here for about two hours."

That sentence made me want to punch Benny in the face. I can't believe Benny would take us 7,000 miles away from home, just to see if he mastered his teleportation spell.

"So what are we supposed to do around here?" I said. "We're on the other side of the world so there has to be something to do."

"Maybe, we can go out into the woods and see if a panda will teach us kung fu," exclaimed Rory.

I bet you know since Rory is a vampire and a super nerd he is not a normal person at all, I can't believe I chose him to be my friend, but he did seem kind of lonely.

"Maybe we can walk around," said Ethan.

We all started walking towards one way and we looked at all of the shops. Small children were running around with small toys in their hands and people were sitting at picnic tables watching sumo wrestling and eating chinese food. Also besides of children running around freely there was also roosters and hens running around, some were in cages dreading to be cooked. We walked down the block a few more feet until we saw a ledge up ahead. We went up to it and looked down. It had the about a 3,000 foot cliff. I could see way at the bottom a bunch of dangerous sharp rocks. We leaned over a little bit and the most horrible thing happened. All four of us started falling. We all fell off the cliff and we were heading for our doom.

**UH OH CLIFF HANGER!**


	2. Disgusting Science Project

Chapter 2

I was too scared to start flying because my survival instinct was telling my to scream. The shards of rock were coming closer and closer to us until I could see Benny take out a wooden stick. He waved it around a few times and then we were back in our neighborhood. We weren't falling anymore. Since after Benny saved our lives I now wanted to punch him in the face.

"This whole time you had a magic wand in your pocket?" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about it," he said.

"You could of killed us!" I shouted back.

"Excuse me I'm not the vampire here, you know you can fly."

I couldn't argue with Benny about that. I didn't argue with him and all four of us went on to school without talking to each other. We walked down a couple of blocks which were all houses until we got to the campus of Whitechapel high school. We were lucky because class started in five minutes so we weren't in China for so long. We all walked in and Ethan and Benny went separate ways. Rory and I have the same class together. We looked around the hallways and everyone seemed to be wearing hats besides Rory and I. I looked up at the banner in the middle of the hall and it said 'Hat Day.'

I'm not a big fan of spirit week and Rory seemed to have forgotten his hat. I looked around and saw students wearing all different kinds of crazy hats. There were baseball caps, stetsons, space helmets, and those weird hats with plastic fruit on the top of them. I pretty much ignored everyone's hat and went to my locker. I opened it up and received my books to go to my first period class. I went down a couple of hallways and got to my first period class which was science class. This class is not my best class, the highest I've got in it was a "C+."

Everyone sat down in their seats before the piercing sound of the school bell told everyone that class has started. Our teacher walked in and told us to take out our textbooks and turn to page sixty seven. Before we did the teacher told everyone in the class to take of their hats. I guess he isn't a fan of spirit day too. I got out my book which was my giant red one and turned to the page the teacher requested. It was about biology.

Biology is not my favorite thing to do because it means that I would have to dissect a frog or something which is what we were going to do today. We got our lab coats and we had to choose a partner. Of course Rory and I became partners throughout the entire room. We went back to our lab stations to prepare all of our science work. The teacher came back in with a bunch of dead frogs in a bag a few minutes later. We all had to get one. Rory went over and got one and brought it to our table.

"Cody, look at it, it's all slimy!" Rory said resting it in his hands.

The sight of that frog made me want to barf.

"Just hand it over to me."

I got the frog while Rory went to his desk to grab his text book. It has this awful smell to it, it was this chemical smell that was made to preserve the body of the animal. Rory returned a few seconds with the book for our instructions. The first step was to make a small incision in the abdomen. I took the small scalpel from the table and placed it right on the frog's flesh. I made sure to do the instructions carefully and I cut it softly down the middle. When the flesh opened this smell came out and there was no blood. All of the blood must of dried out with the organs.

I cut under the fat of the frog and it showed everything from the skeleton to the digestive system. It makes you want to slap the science teacher in the face for doing things like these.

"Wow, that looks so gross," said Rory.

I ignored what Rory said and continued with the project.

A few hours later I was in lunchroom standing in line for lunch. My friends were already at the table. I grabbed a red lunch tray and went up to the lunch lady or man or whatever he or she was. I set my plate in front of the person and a giant pile of whatever went on my plate. I must be the only one here who gets hot lunch. It look so weird, it smelled like pizza but it was yellow and it had hair and mushrooms growing out of it.

I sat down with Ethan, Benny, and Rory.

"What's up guys?" I said.

"Something awful happened to me this morning," said Benny.

"Did you turn your math teacher into a bed stand?" I said.

"No, I was playing my nintendo this morning and my teacher took it away."

"Were you playing it during class?"

"I was about to put it away but then the teacher took it away from me."

"So what do you want us to do about it?"

"I think we should sneak in the school tonight and steal it back!


	3. An Invisible Plan

Chapter 3

I looked at Benny, his idea seemed so crazy. I just wanted to punch him in the face.

"Benny are you crazy?" I said.

"What could go wrong?" he said.

"Lots of things can go wrong, the school security guard could find us and we'll get suspended."

"I know a few spells that could help."

"I don't think it's worth it for a nintendo."

"That nintendo cost me like $130.00."

"If I help you, you will take all the blame if we get caught," I said."

"Agreed," said Benny.

"I think I should come too," said Ethan joining in.

"Why do you want to come?" I said.

"Because usually Benny could mess something up and I'll have to fix it."

Rory was eavesdropping on our conversation and joined in.

"I want to come too," he said. "I hear no student of Whitechapel high has been down in the basement!"

"What do you think could be down there?" I said.

Benny looked around and made sure no one was listening and continued to talk.

"I hear that down in the basement is where all of the forgotten memories of Whitechapel high are. Things the school threw away years ago leaving it to rot in dust."

"Benny, did you just make that up?" I said.

"Yeah, pretty much." he said.

About ten seconds later the sound of the bell ringing told us that lunch time is over. I dumped out my tray of that stuff that I never ate and followed Benny and Rory to the class that I hate but Benny loves. The three of us joined cooking class because Benny thought it was the perfect opportunity to talk to girls. We were told by the teacher that for today we were making vegan burgers. Since Benny, Rory, and I are the only guys in the class were in a cooking group.

We got to our kitchen stations and got our instructions there with a bunch of ingridiants.

"What the heck is a vegan burger," said Rory. "This stuff is not the right stuff the make a burger and it smells awful!"

"Rory, a vegan burger is a burger without meat!" I said.

"Who the heck would eat a burger without meat? It's unnatural."

"Rory, just stop complaining before I dump boiling water on you."

Rory finished complaining and the first thing we had to do was mash a bunch of beans that smelled awful. I was in charge of the stove in everything because last time Benny started a fire because he was too busy concentrating on a girl. It said to put olive oil in the pan for ten minutes and then we have time to fold the burgers. I grabbed a couple of ingredients off of our table and started looking at the instructions on how to make the ingredients.

"Cody, this is taking too long can you make the stove temperature higher?" questioned Rory.

I ignored his request until he started walking over to the stove. Before he touched the stove I ran over to him and stopped him right on time.

"Rory, please do not touch the stove," I said to him.

"But it's taking to long," he said.

"All the good things in life just take time," I said.

"All the fun things in life are ruined by you."

"Theres such thing as being fun and being safe."

I continued with my duties and formed burgers which smelled awful. The other lab stations were already cooking their burgers while we were still making ours. Since Benny and Rory seemed to start arguing it seemed that today we would get nothing done. Without them helping I don't know if we would be able to pass this lab. They kept on arguing until the school bell rang.

At the end of the day Ethan, Benny, Rory, and I all walked down to my house, for some reason they think that my house is their new hang out area. Benny brought his spell book with him because since were going to get his nintendo back he want to practice some defensive spells. We all walked up into my house and we all went upstairs. My parents and Jacob weren't home yet so I guess it wouldn't hurt to do some magic in the house.

We all walked into my room. I grabbed my computer chair while Benny grabbed another chair and Ethan and Rory sat on my bed.

"I've been looking in my spell book and I think I found some great spells for tonight," said Benny.

"What did you have in mind?" I said.

"I found the perfect spell that could help us, it's an invisibility spell."

"How long will it keep us invisible?" said Ethan?

"It should keep us invisible for about two hours."

"Do you think that will be enough to get your nintendo back?"

"I'm pretty sure it will."

"This is going to be so awesome," said Rory.

"Why are we inviting Rory in the first place," said Ethan.

I looked at him calmly and answered "I don't know."

Benny felt pretty confident about getting his nintendo back, so he made all four of us stand up and Benny said all of our names. He took out his ring finger and it started glowing an aqua blue color. Then there was this giant flash and I saw all of my friend fading away, disappearing. I looked down at my hands and it turned out I couldn't see them, we were all invisible. We all started to walk around until we banged into each other and fell down to the ground groaning.


	4. Dark Black Figure

Chapter 4

I got up from the ground. Benny's spell worked, we were all finally invisible.

"So what do we do now?" I said.

"Well, from what I remember the school has an unlocked back door," said Ethan's voice.

I couldn't see anyone, I tried sticking my arms out when someone cried in pain.

"Ow! Thats my face!" shouted Rory.

"Sorry," I said back to him.

"Okay lets just stop moving and think of a plan," said Ethan. "I'll open the door and you guys just follow me."

We all agreed to the plan and stopped moving, my room was just too small for four invisible people. I heard footsteps around my room the door of my bedroom started opening slowly without anything touching it.

"We'll all go out one by one," said Ethan's voice again.

I think I went first since I didn't feel anyone in front of me. I walked out into the hallway, I didn't hear anything in front of me so that must of meant my parents or brother were home yet. I heard the others coming out of my room and walking slowly behind me. We went down the stairs into the den which seemed untouched. I could still hear my friends behind me.

We finally got to the door. I opened it up slowly and saw that the sun was going down. We kept walking until we got to the end of the block and started thinking of a plan.

"So whats our plan?" I said

"Well first we get to school and sneak through the back entrance," said Ethan. "The basement is off limits to students."

"Do you think we can get in?" I said.

"Yeah, I did say that the back entrance is unlocked."

"Sorry, I forgot about that."

We all walked down a few blocks and we got to the school, by now the sun was completely down but thanks to my vampire night vision I could see perfectly. We went out on to the school yard and crossed it. No one was on campus besides the school security guard. We went across to the side of the building and saw the back entrance which was guarded by no one. I don't know which one of us opened the door first but it wasn't me.

We walked in and all of the hallways seemed eerily dark except some lights were on. We were all still invisible and had about an hour and a half to find Benny's nintendo and get out of here. The basement was just a few hallways down from where we were. The were doors that lead to class rooms and washrooms but not basements. We walked down a few more halls and finally found the basement. I felt a warm substance walk past me so that must of meant that that was one of my friends.

I looked down at my hands and I was still invisible. I watch the door to the basement magically open up. Benny must of had to use a spell to open. We all walked down into the cold basement. It had sweet smell which was weird for a basement and it was covered in dust.

"The lights don't work," said Ethan's voice.

"Stand back, I'll turn them on," said Benny's voice.

There was a ball of light coming from nowhere and it made all of the lights in the room magically turn on.

"Where do you think they put your nintendo?" I said.

"I don't know," said Benny. "Teachers rarely come down here unless they confiscate something from the students."

After that sentence I heard a loud crash.

"Ouch that hurt!" said Rory's voice.

"Rory please be quiet before I kill you," I said.

I didn't see Rory and I didn't hear of him yet. I looked around to see if I could find Benny's nintendo. There was no luck all I could find were cell phones and comic books, I even saw some glasses which looked like they were from the fifties. There were also old action figures and old homework assignments. I just saw an assignment dated from 1986.

"Did you find your nintendo yet?" I shouted to Benny.

"Not yet, man there's a lot of stuff in here!" he said.

"Well find it quick this spell isn't going to last forever!"

I tried looking everywhere for that thing, I can't believe Benny sucked me into another adventure. When I first moved here and when we got into the situation with the mage, that was sort of an accident we ran into. The battle with the genie was Benny's fault. He wanted to make a wish with the genie but then the genie turned out to be evil and almost killed us. Now in this situation I don't know what we'll run into.

I kept on searching the entire basement for such a small gaming device that there was too much stuff in here to find it I was on the point of giving up until I saw this large figure in front of me. I wanted to scream but then I caught a breath of relief finding out it wasn't a real person. I looked down at my hands again and the invisibility spell was done. My friends and I weren't invisible anymore. I looked up at the figure and it was a knight suit. The knight suit was all black and was carrying a large sword and shield. It seemed to be all covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Hey guys, what is this?" I said.

They all ran up to me.

"Oh, thats that Black Church's knight," said Ethan.

"Why is it called that?" I said back to him.

"Back then before this town was called Whitechapel it used to be called Black's Church. This knight used to be at the city hall but it must of been brought here!"

"How do you know all of this?" said Rory.

"I've done a lot of research on this town."

Next to the suit of armer on top of the box was a small nintendo 3ds.

"My nintendo!" shouted Benny.

He ran up to it and picked it up he evan gave it a kiss and started coughing.

"Ugh! dust bunny!"

Benny is the second weird one of our group, not like Rory though, Rory is weirder. Benny casted another spell making all of the lights of the basement go dark and we got out of there. It was like taking a breath of fresh air getting out of that basement. It was like reaching a great achievement in your life and receiving nothing. We went through all of that just so Benny could get his nintendo. We walked down a few halls almost to the entrance until we heard a voice.

"Stop right there,kids!" said a gruff voice.

We all turned around and saw the school security guard looking at us with a flashlight.

"You kids are coming with me!" he said starting to run after us.

We all screamed and zoomed out of the school with the security guard right behind us. Ethan and Benny went another way but since Rory and I are vampires we could fly. We got out into the school campus and jumped into the air and started flying. The air seemed pretty cold but we finally got away from the security guard. Rory and I went separate ways and I went home. I got home a few minutes later and went to sleep for the night


	5. Hallucination

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to the same old messy room that I always sleep in. I pounded my alarm clock almost breaking it. I always set my alarm clock to a song that I hate. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. Besides of brushing my normal teeth I always want to be extra clean by brushing my fangs.

After I was done doing all of that stuff I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Rory ate all of the toaster waffles so I had to settle for a bowl of cereal. I went to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton and pored the milk and cereal into the bowl. I ate my cereal slowly, it's very awkward when you're eating breakfast and you're home alone. There wasn't much explain while eating breakfast so I just stopped eating and decided to save the cereal for later. I went to the door and grabbed my backpack and headed out to go to school. I made sure to take my coat with me because since It's fall in Whitechapel it gets really cold.

I didn't feel like walking to school so I thought flying was my best choice. I don't really like to fly in public because I'm in fear of someone catching me. I looked at the sky and bended my legs. After taking a deep breath I leaped into the air expecting to fall down but I wasn't. I was flying straight into the air. As a vampire it's pretty easy to fly just lean where you want to fly. I went faster up into the air. I wanted to get as high as I could in the sky so no one would see me. I flew right over the whole town and could see the whole neighborhood, it seemed pretty up here, I could see small kids playing and a woman watering her plants.

I flew over town and even over the park where Rory and I first met. I finally got to school a few minutes later and landed behind it so no one could see me. I grabbed my backpack and ran into the school. I went to my locker to get my books and headed off to my first class.

A few hours later it was finally lunch time. I grabbed a lunch tray and got another helping of weird stuff which didn't seem edible at all. I sat down with Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Sarah. Sarah is also a vampire like us and is also Ethan's 'babysitter.' I don't know of any fourteen year old guys that need a babysitter. I sat down with all of them and started poking at my food as usual. The food back in middle school was a lot better than the stuff here.

"So what did you guys do last night?" questioned Sarah trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing," I lied to her poking at my food.

"It seemed liked you did something last night," she said.

"What makes you answer that?"

"Well last night Ethan said he was going out with a bunch of friends while I babysat Jane. Then after Ethan came home from hanging out with you guys I heard a story on the news about four boys trying to break into the school for a nintendo 3ds."

"What does that have to do with the conversation?"

"Because I remember walking down the hall yesterday hearing Benny in a classroom get his nintendo taken away."

"Still, what does that have to do with us?"

"Benny made a plan didn't he, he wanted all four of you to help him get his nintendo back!"

"We never did that!" Benny said lying to Sarah.

Sarah looked at Benny real quick and showed hear fangs.

"Okay I admit it!" he said. "I wanted to get my nintendo back so I thought we could all sneak into the school basement and steal it back!"

Benny kept on rambling about how we all went into the basement and I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw something that made my stomach sink to my colon. In the back of the cafeteria was the black knight armor, besides of it all covered in dust it was sparkling clean, and read smoke was coming out of the eye holes of the helmet. It was moving slightly and looking at me. It was raising its sword and shield like it was about to attack me.

"Hey, guys," I said getting a little worried.

"What is it, Cody?" said Sarah.

"What is that thing?" I said pointing to the end of the cafeteria.

They all looked and the knight that I saw wasn't there. I was accidentally pointing at Erica who is also a vampire. She gave me a disgusted face.

"The thing you are pointing at is going to rip your head off!" she said annoyed.

I put my arm down slowly while Erica walked away.

"That wasn't very nice," said Ethan.

"Don't get sarcastic with me!" I said.

"What's wrong," said Sarah.

"I saw the knight, the suit of armor that was in the basement of the school, it was in the back of the room looking at me like it was about to kill me."

They all looked at me like I was crazy and they also didn't believe. I don't get how they wouldn't believe me, they live in the most supernatural infested town in North America, and I'm pretty sure the whole world.

"Why don't you guys believe me?"

"It just seems kind of weird that you see this thing in the back of the room and no one else in the room saw it," said Ethan.

Now I wonder if I am really crazy


	6. Capture the Villan

Chapter 6

I was walking home from school a few hours later still thinking about what I saw in the cafeteria. It was looking right at me, I don't know why it was looking straight at me, but it seemed almost like it wanted to kill me. I walked into my house and went upstairs to start on my homework. I couldn't believe I had an extra hour of homework for me to take home tonight. I sat down at my desk near my computer and looked it over.

"Ah! My eyes hurt!" I said out loud.

I went and looked into my backpack to take out my textbook. I opened it up and there was a weird message on the back of the cover. It was glowing with a green magical color and it was in a language that I didn't understand. It wasn't in there before and no one else touched my text book so I did the thing and called Ethan and Benny over. I would of called Rory over but he didn't seem like the right person in this situation.

I looked around my room to make sure nothing supernatural or dangerous was going on. I turned my head back at my computer screen until I saw a figure pop out of nowhere in the corner of my eye. I turned around slowly and saw the knight again. It was standing in the corner of my room with its sword and shield looking like it was about to attack me. It still had red smoke coming out of its helmet and I could smell it. I had a burning fiery smell, like it smoked a bunch of cigarettes.

I screamed and ran out of the room downstairs into the den. I grabbed my phone and called Ethan and Benny again to bring a few cameras. They arrived about fifteen minutes later at my door with a couple of flip video cameras along with some tripods.

"Hey, Cody, what do you need the cameras for?" said Ethan.

"Remember at lunch when I saw the knight you guys didn't see?"

"Yeah, and we think it's kind of crazy," said Benny.

"Well I just thought of the perfect idea."

We all went upstairs into my bedroom and I knew it was safe now because since my friends were with me the knight wouldn't be there. We got to my room and everything was untouched. We set up some tripods and cameras.

"So what is your plan?" said Benny.

"It will be like Paranormal Activity, I will set up the cameras and record them during the night to see if the knight returns back."

"Cody, have you ever thought that this idea is really stupid?"

"No, I think this is the best idea I've had in years!" I shouted sounding a little crazy.

"Cody, you're kind of scaring me a little," said Ethan.

I listened to myself talking and I even scared myself a little.

"I won't be scared tonight," I said.

"Why?" questioned Benny.

"You guys are staying the night with me."

They looked at me and agreed, which was really weird.

"Wait, you guys agree to stay over?" I said.

"Yeah, we want to prove to you that you're crazy," said Benny.

I helped set up the rest of the cameras, I went downstairs and asked my parents if Ethan and Benny could stay over for the night. My parents agreed and we ran back upstairs to set up a few more cameras and hook the main one to my computer.

"Okay, the average flip camera will record only two hours of footage, if I hook this camera up to my computer it should be able to record ten hours."

"How do you know all this?" Benny said to me.

"I've learned a few things from Ethan," I said.

Benny looked slowly at Ethan.

"How could you teach Cody stuff like that but not teach me?" he said.

"Because you zone out whenever I talk about technology."

I looked at Benny and he seemed to be staring at a blank wall.

"Benny!" Ethan snapped.

"I'm sorry what?" said Benny grasping into reality.

Ethan sighed and helped me with the rest of the cameras. I wasn't really sure if the knight would come back if Ethan and Benny were staying here. I kept on working with cameras until I heard tapping on the windows. I walked up to my window and opened it up Rory was floating by my front window.

"Rory, you know you could just knock on the door," I said.

"I know, but that would be too boring," he said.

I usually don't think too hard about things but I invited him in and told him we were having an important sleepover. It was getting late Rory decided to sleep on the floor while Ethan and Benny grabbed sleeping bags and we went to sleep for the night.

**I don't own the idea of setting up cameras in a room to find a paranormal creature.**


	7. Vision

Chapter 7

I woke up the next day dangling on the side of my bed. It was early in the morning and we had to get up mainly because we had to go to school. I was getting out of bed until I heard a crunching noise that made my cringe.

"Ouch!" shouted someone.

I looked down and saw that Rory was laying on the floor near my bed. Benny and Ethan were in sleeping bags on the other side of the room. We all got up and Rory was holding onto his nose.

"You broke my nose," he said in a nasal voice.

"Should I call a doctor?" I said.

"No, it's fine."

He let go of his nose and it was messed up real bad, it made me want to throw up looking at it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor?"

"I'm positive."

I kept on looking at Rory's nose until I saw something weird happen to it, it was somehow magically turning back into its original shape. It was making this crunching noise that made my cringe.

"How did you do that?" I said.

"Vampires can naturally heal themselves."

I looked at it in disbelief, we still had an hour before school so I thought we would look over last nights footage to see if we got anything.

"Come on lets see what we caught last night," I said.

I turned off all of the cameras in the room and we went to my computer. I opened it up and we had over hours of footage which looked like it was just us sleeping. I clicked the beginning of the video where we turned off the lights and went to sleep. I pressed the fast forward button until I got to a point where I saw some action. In the video Rory got up from the ground and he spit phlegm on everyone.

"Okay gross, Rory!" shouted Benny.

"I don't even remember doing that!" shouted Rory.

I groaned with disgust and fast forwarded the video again I got to a point where I saw some more action and decided to stop there. I saw this time Benny get up which is weird and he did the most disgusting thing ever. He farted on everyone.

"Benny, what the heck's your problem?" I said.

"Looks like the phlegm incident doesn't look so bad now," said Rory.

I can't believe two of my best friends are complete weirdos. I saw Benny on the video go to sleep again so I pressed the fast forward button again and got to a point at where it was around three in the morning. I could hear one of us snoring really loud and started talking. It was Ethan.

"No, no no no no no no, I turned in my math homework," he said in the video. He was talking in his sleep.

It was now official, the three of my best friends were complete weirdos. I guess my only most normal friend was Sarah, I don't think I would call Erica a friend anyways. She's nice at some points and there are points where I'm really afraid of her. I had to get ready for school except there was a problem.

"Benny and I have nothing to wear," said Ethan.

"Well, I can always wear the same clothes from yesterday," said Rory.

He got to my window and opened it up and flew up into the sky.

Benny started saying some magic words and all around our bodies a flash of yellow light came and we were all wearing new clothes. New shoes, new shirts, new pants, and new underwear? Okay maybe that was a little too far.

"Benny, you know I have some clothes in my closet," I said.

"Okay gross, I'm not wearing your clothes."

"I meant for me, you didn't have to conjure me up new ones."

"I don't know it saved a lot of time."

"Time? To do what?"

"Can you both shut up?" said Ethan.

I agreed.

"Cody, from watching the video I think you're completely insane, we didn't capture anything."

Ethan went and sat down on my computer chair and touched the mouse of my keyboard. Seconds after it he had a blank expression on his face and his eyes were shining a purple color.

"What's happening?" I said.

"Ethan's having a vision?" Benny said.

"I thought Ethan was the only normal one of our group," I said.

I never knew Ethan could get visions, he should told me it the day I met him. Benny told me he was a spellmaster why couldn't Ethan tell me he had visions.

"What is he?" I said.

"He's a seer."

"A what?"

"It means he can get visions of things just by touching them."

"How come you never told me this before?"

"Well, it never seemed to happen until now."

Ethan caught up with reality. He seemed all weirded out and was breathing heavily.

"What did you see?" said Benny.

"I saw Whitechapel city hall, and there were clouds over it and green lightning was hitting the roof. Hey Benny remember the field trip to city hall we had in grade six?"

"Yeah why?"

"Remember in the main entrance of the building down the hallway, there were all of those black pieces of armor?"

"Yeah I remember those, what's the big deal about them?"

"I don't think Cody's crazy, the reason why the current knight at our school was in the basement, it was transferred there because everyone for some reason thought it was ugly with its bulky armor."

"So what does that have to do with Cody?"

"What people didn't realize is that the knights are cursed and people around Whitechapel believe in this curse, it's said that whoever see's the abandoned knight first dies first."

I gulped in fear after hearing that sentence, just like the mage I was first die with that magical symbol scratched in my arm from just looking at an old knight.

"What else do you know from the knight?" said Benny.

"I don't know, we may have to go to the library and find out."

I was shocked with fear, I don't know why these supernatural creatures wait to kill me besides doing it on the job. I couldn't think about it at the moment, I just had to get my mind off of it and go to school.


	8. Trapped in Class

Chapter 8

Ethan, Benny, and I walked out of my house and we were walking to school.

"Hey, Ethan I've got to ask you something," I said.

"What is it?" he said.

"How come you never told me you were a seer?"

"Well, since the day you moved here I didn't have any visions until now."

"So you thought the visions went away forever?"

"No, I just didn't know why I wasn't having any."

We kept walking a few blocks and Rory caught up with us.

"Hey, Rory," said Benny.

"Hey, guys," he said back.

"So what's today for school spirit day?" I said.

We all didn't know what today's school spirit day was. We walked down a few more blocks until we reached the school campus and walked through the door. We all went our separate ways and I went down a few hallways to get to my locker. I opened it up and for some reason a folded up piece of notebook paper fell onto the ground. I grabbed my books and closed my locker. I grabbed the paper off the ground and unfolded it.

The piece of paper said.

_'Meet me at the local library after school.'_

There was no named signed, and I don't think anyone I know would have the kind of handwriting it was written in. I put the note into my pocket and went to my first class. These are one of the classes where you keep repeating the same thing in your head _'kill me kill me kill me.'_ All we did is take notes on stuff that most of us will never be using in real life. I'm pretty sure most immortal's will never use this stuff either.

A few hours later I was in line getting a lunch tray, I got more unknown substance dumped on my tray. I saw Ethan, Benny, and Rory and sat down with them.

"Hey guys, did one of you put a note in my locker?" I said to them.

The three of them looked at each other confused. I sighed and handed the note to Benny. Benny opened it up and read the note.

"Oh no," he said in a groaning voice.

"What is it?" I said getting worried.

He closed the note and handed it back to me.

"It's my grandma, she must of found out about our problem," he said.

Mrs. Weir who is Benny's grandma is an Earth priestess, ever since our last adventure with the genie she's ben all up on Benny about what he was getting into.

"Why does she want to meet us at the library?" said Ethan.

"Beats me, or she may really want to beat me up," said Benny.

"Do you think she knows about evil knights?" I said.

"Have you met my grandma, she knows about every supernatural creature on this Earth, there is no way she can figure out how to defeat these things."

I had to agree with that, she helped me out when Ethan and Benny were possessed. We continued to eat our lunch until the end of the period until the bell started ringing translating to _okay children lunch, fun, and social time with your friends is over, go back to your boring and depression filled classes._

I went and dumped out my tray. Ethan went the other way because after lunch Rory, Benny, and I had cooking class. I really wish Benny wasn't so desperate for a girl. We went up onto the second floor and saw the room to cooking class. The weird thing is no one was in the room and all of the lights were turned off. Except there was one light in the back of the room that was and it was flickering. It was the eeriest thing I've ever seen.

"Why is no one here?" I said.

"Maybe that field trip to the pancake factory was today," said Rory in a positive attitude.

Benny and I just stared at him.

"Rory," I said calmly. "There was no field trip to a pancake factory, so shut up before I kill you."

I saw Rory's smile wipe off his face. We all decided to walk in together. We walked in side by side slowly. I was really nervous for some reason but I didn't know why. It was just a classroom what could happen? I was getting real nervous until there was a big giant crashing noise behind us. The three of us turned around and saw that the door was slammed shut. I gulped in fear and we kept walking to the end of the room. The room was quiet as ever, the only thing I could hear was our three heartbeats. I started shaking when something scary happened.

The ground started to fog green colored fog. I knew that didn't mean anything good. The green ground fog covered the whole room.

"Benny, what's going on?" I said to him relying on what supernatural creature it is.

"Cody, stop thinking I know everything about supernatural creatures."

I gasped in fear when a giant cloud of green fog formed into what seemed in a shape of a person.

"This is so awesome I should of brought my video camera!" shouted Rory.

It's people like Rory who never seemed to understand the sentence _we are about to die_. The smoke green smoke faded away and standing in front of us were not one, not two, but _three_ black armored knights were right in front of us. I wanted to scream but only a little gasp of air came out of my mouth. There were holding different kinds of weapons and they seemed ready to attack. I was frozen in fear when they started to move very slowly towards the three of us.

"Run!" I shouted.

I ran out of the way just in time before one knight sliced me with his axe. The three of us ran to the end of the classroom. Benny took the doorknob and started to turn it. the bad thing is that it wasn't turning.

"It's locked!" shouted Benny.

"Try pulling harder!" I shouted.

"It won't work, it's locked."

"Let me try," said Rory.

Rory's vampire strength could get us out of here but when he attempted to open the doorknob it just broke right off.

"Great!" I shouted. "It's all over we're dead!"

A knight with a sword was coming towards us. It was coming at us at full speed. Rory kept trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge. The knight got real closed to us and it picked me up by my shirt collar. I tried to break free but the knights arms were too strong. I looked at its sword and saw that it wasn't metal anymore, the sword was made of wood. Benny and Rory were looking at me like they couldn't do anything. It was true they couldn't do anything to help me. I looked at the wooden sword. I was scared because it was made of wood. Wood is a material which can kill a vampire.

The knight threw me back on the ground while the other knights came up to me to hold down my arms. There was no use of escaping. The knight took out the wooden sword and was aiming it at my heard getting ready to stab me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted.

After I screamed I saw the knight jam the sword in my chest feeling a sharp pain, after that everything in the world went dark.

**There is the next chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I had a lot on my mind lately.**


	9. The Secret Room

Chapter 9

The world was still black to me. Was I dead? I didn't know where I was. Everything seemed to be all dark. I started to move around and I opened my eyes gasping for breath. I took a second to look at my surroundings. I was in a library and it didn't look like any library I've seen in my life. It looked like we were inside of an old castle, there was no electrical lights, the entire room was lit by candles. Plus all my friends were looking at me. Ethan, Benny, Rory, Sarah, even Mrs. Weir.

"What happened?" I said groaning raising myself off the sofa.

"Well, Cody, that wooden blade almost hit your heart and it was a fatal hit, we had to go through five pints of blood substitute just to revive you," said Mrs. Weir.

"But, how did we get out of the classroom?"

"Ethan and I heard you guys screaming," said Sarah. "We were going to your class to tell you that the entire school was going to be in the gym for an assembly and the door was locked. I couldn't open it even with my vampire strength. Benny used his teleportation spell to get you and Rory out."

"Yeah, and the teleportation spell didn't work out that well too," said Benny.

"Why?" I said.

Benny took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a postcard that said _Greetings from Paris _in bright orange letters. It had a picture of me, Benny, and Rory. I was passed out in the photo and had my arms wrapped around Benny and Rory. The sky was blue in the photo and the Eiffel tower was right behind us.

"What the heck is this?" I said getting furious.

"We thought it would be good to capture the moment," said Rory.

"Were you waiting for me to die?"

"No, we just thought we had some time on our hands before we could cure you," said Benny.

I sighed and got up from the green sofa. I still felt a little dizzy and kept thinking how I could still be alive after all we went through.

"By the way where am I?" I said.

"You're in my secret library," said Mrs. Weir.

I looked around again, and I just noticed that there was no door in the room, the must of been some magical room in some alternate dimension.

"So why are we here?" I said. "I thought we were going to the local library."

"We were, but I don't people would want to see an almost dead body, so we brought you here," said Sarah.

I got up still feeling a little bit dizzy but better than I was when I fist woke up.

"So, what's going on?" I said.

"I heard that Benny and you guys got caught in some other sticky situation," said Mrs. Weir. "Since it's now my job to help not get you kids killed, I thought I'd help right now."

"That made no sense," I said.

"The supernatural never make sense."

Mrs. Weir snapped her fingers and a few yellow sparks came out of that snap. After the snap a faint movement started in the ground, it was like a mini Earthquake but not too violent. After the rumbling stopped the blank beige brick wall in front of the six of us started forming a magical wooden door. I couldn't believe my eyes. Who knows what could of been behind that door. Mrs. Weir walked over to the door and looked at it. She then took her right hand and opened it gently. It lead into darkness, it looked like that there was nothing else behind there besides darkness.

We all slowly walked into the door, it all seemed to be darkness, I took out my phone and decided to go to my flashlight app. Once I turned it on I looked around to see we were in a long tunnel made completely out of bricks. There was green slime on them and I could the faint squeaking of rats. We kept walking for about two minutes until we stopped at another door. My phone battery was dying so I turned it off. I didn't see anything but a flash of light which meant Mrs. Weir used a spell. The doors opened by themselves and it lead into this room with a table in the center of it. Candles were lit and you couldn't even see the walls of the room, they were all covered in bookshelves.

The six of us sat in the big chairs in the middle of the room.

"So, what do we have to talk about?" I said.

"You kids are in another situation, I was going to talk to you kids after school, but then three of you guys were attacked," said Mrs. Weir.

"So what are we dealing with?" said Ethan.

Mrs. Weir went to one part of the room and a magical ladder appeared out of nowhere. She climbed up it and retrieved a book. She then climbed down and placed the book in the middle of the table.

"This book should help what you guys are dealing with," she said.

She opened up the book to certain page, the page started off with a huge letter but then the rest of the letters were really small, on the side of the page there was a picture of a black armored knight riding a black horse.

"Did this look like the knight you saw in your class?" said Mrs. Weir questioning me.

I took a little time to look at the picture, I had a recent flashback of when Ethan, Benny, Rory, and I were in the basement of Whitechapel high school. I remembered running into the knight searching for Benny's nintendo. I kept thinking and I looked back at the page again and It looked the same as the one I saw in the basement.

"Yeah, that's it," I said.

Mrs. Weir got a surprised shock on her face.

"You boys have no idea how much danger you're in," Mrs. Weir said in a low tone.

I gulped in fear, I've been in danger before but It seemed more serious than it actually was.

"How much danger?" I said.

"A lot, I can't believe how long you guys have survived. The army of the black knights is an old tale from many years ago, it was told to children so that they would stay in bed and not wonder off. The story goes that if you look at the black knight you die the most painful death ever imagined."

"How would they be in danger, it's not like it was past their bedtimes," said Sarah.

"What time was it when you boys went into the school?"

"It was around eleven at night," said Ethan.

"That is why the army is coming after you boys, it won't stop at anything until it kills you."

"Is there a way to stop it?" I said.

Mrs. Weir looked around the room for a few seconds, my stomach was doing backflips until she spoke again.

"Yes there is a way to stop it," she said.

The five of us sighed with relief.

"But it's very dangerous, the chances of you guys getting killed is very high."

"But, what do we have to do?" said Benny.

Mrs. Weir got up again and another door appeared out of nowhere, she walked into the dark room and came out a few seconds later. She was holding a tiny piece of paper which looked really old.

"What is that?" I said.

"It's a spell," said Mrs. Weir, "You have to find the army's lair and say it there, this is a very powerful spell, if it isn't done correctly it can have major consequences."

"Where would the army's lair be?" said Sarah.

I actually thought of that myself, where would an army of black knights hide?

"I think I know where the lair is," said Ethan.

The five of us looked at him.

"Where is it?" said Sarah.

"City hall."


	10. A Nightmare in Your Own Home

Chapter 10

We left the library after a little while. It turns out the library was located in a closet in Mrs. Weir's house. I finally got home about an hour later when the sun was about to go down. I walked up onto my porch and opened the door into my house. I walked in to see that the entire house was dark, that meant no one was home. I wonder where my parents and Jacob went. I closed the door behind me and all I saw was complete darkness, not a thing in front of me. It wasn't that big of a problem since I have vampire night vision.

I don't have an exact explanation to describe vampire vision but it makes the environment you see brighter. It seemed like a stupid way to look around the house so I just turned the light on. I had the ability to shut off my vampire vision so everything in the house was black again. I went to where I knew the front door was and turned on the light. The lights flickered on very quickly. I turned around and jumped because what I saw in front of me scared me.

It was a black knight, it was standing there all motionless, like the weeping angels from 'Doctor Who.' It had a sword in its right hand and a shield on its left. I saw that the sword was magically turning wood, it must of knew I was a vampire.

"What do you want from me?" I said with my voice shaking in fear.

The knight kept still, I saw that red smoke was coming out of his helmet.

"Tell me who you are, and what you want from me," I said back.

The knight still didn't do anything.

"Why won't you talk?" I said. "Do you speak English?"

It still didn't move. Red smoke was still pouring out of the knight's helmet.

"What do you want to do to me, kill me?" I said to him.

After I said that sentence the knight started to do something, it didn't do a lot but I saw the knight nod its head up and down very slowly. I was shocked, I was pretty shocked about this even if I've almost been killed by a mage and a genie.

"Fine," I said very calmly. "If you want to kill me, do it now, get it over with."

I wasn't even thinking when I said that sentence. It was a sentence that I regretted the moment after I said it. I looked at the knight and saw two little red dots come out of the helmet, those must of been his eyes. It was raising its sword about to slice me to death. I got out of its way the sword hit the ground. The sword left a giant dent in the ground.

I ran out of the room near the staircase and the knight was following me with his sword still trying to kill me. I used my vampire vision to see well since most of the lights were turned off. It was still coming after me. I ran up the stairs and down the hall, my bedroom was towards the right. I was about to open the door until it was crashed down. It was crashed down by another knight. There wasn't one knight there were two so I was outnumbered. I looked around, there were six rooms on the second floor of this house and one blacked armored knight crashed into the hallway from each room.

Now this was the point where I completely panicked. There were eight black knights and they were all coming after me. I ran back down the stairs and I saw in the front door three more black knights come in. They were leading their way to the steps and had me trapped. I did what any person would to do to survive and jumped off the sides of the stairs. I landed letting out a huge puff of air. The knights were now coming back down to kill me.

I decided that my best chance was to run out the back door in the kitchen. I ran off at vampire speed and stopped real quickly to see that two more black knights were guarding that door. They saw me and raised their weapons which were both swords. I gasped and ran back into the living room where all the rest of them were and almost lost hope. I was about to die, there was nothing I could do but just wait for the painful way I'm going to go.

I couldn't believe this is happening, everything I've pretty much done here in Whitechapel has almost got me killed. I started thinking about all of the memories I've had since I moved to Whitechapel. Taking that walk in the park and meeting Rory. I got bitten and I became a vampire. I met all of my other friends and we got in that battle with the mage and after we defeated him we got into another battle with a genie.

After that I got back into reality and saw all the knights. They were standing in a circle looking at me. I was wondering if they gave up so I tried to get up but the thing is I couldn't move. I saw that my shirt and pants seemed to be welded to the ground in some sort of way. I couldn't get up, I was trapped. One knight walked up to me with a wooden sword, it was the same knight that was in my house when I just got home.

"Just please tell me why you're doing this," I said.

The knight didn't answer. I started to kneel down and the wooden sword was pointing down directly at my heart. I closed my eyes waiting for my fate to come.

**Hey, Everyone, I'm leaving this chapter with another cliff hanger, but I want to hear an answer from you guys, with my past two stories 'The New Kid' and 'Three Wishes of Doom' and currently this story I want to know what is your personal opinion to this question.**

**In your personal opinion which of the three creatures is the scariest? Please give details too.**

**A. The mage**

**B. The genie**

**C. Black Church's Knight**


	11. Far Away From Home

Chapter 11

I opened up my eyes again and I saw that they were all gone, all of the knight's were gone, I wasn't trapped anymore so I got up and saw that I was still in my house and it was still dark out. My parents and Jacob were still not home yet. I turned around and I saw Ethan and Benny.

"What happened?" I said.

"We heard you scream so we ran over here," said Ethan.

"But, I don't remember screaming."

"Trust me, you did," said Benny. "I couldn't believe you screamed like a little girl."

"I did not scream like a little girl, I screamed a big girl," I said defending myself.

"Right," said Benny.

"What happened to all of the knights?" I said.

"I don't know, Benny and I heard you scream and we ran over here, when we got here, you were lying on the floor."

"Something isn't right."

I walked upstairs and up to my bedroom. I walked in and went to my computer. I went to wikipedia and looked information about the black knight army.

"What's going on?" said Ethan.

"When I got here there were hundreds of knights inside the house, they were holding me down about to kill me, when you guys showed up, they disappeared."

Ethan and Benny didn't say anything. I read all of the articles on wikipedia and I found what I was looking for.

"It says here that the knights were doing some sort of execution ritual, they must of thought that I was some important person or else they would of just killed me. Back in cooking class they weren't doing a ritual, they didn't know how important I was until I got rescued."

"But, Benny, Rory, and I saw the knight, too, why aren't we being hunted by them?" said Ethan.

"Because, I was the first one to see the knight, the first person who see's the knight gets sacrificed first."

Benny took out that piece of paper Mrs. Weir gave him and handed it to me.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I said.

"Something about this spell, it doesn't feel right, I think we have to stop the knights and soon."

I agreed with Benny. Ethan said that the knights lair location was at City hall. Ethan Called Sarah once we walked out the door of my house. We walked a few blocks until we caught up with her and walked to the main area of town. Once we got to City hall I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The clouds in the night sky were starting to turn more gray and green lighting was hitting the building.

"Lets do it," said Sarah.

The four of us walked into the building, I had no idea why it was unlocked. We walked in and looked down the hall, the walls were wooden and the floor was black and white tiled. Near the walls were three pairs of black knights. They had their swords out and turned their heads toward us.

"What should do, Ethan?" said Benny.

"Why do you always ask me?" he said.

"Because you're the smart one."

"I'm no expert at knights wanting to chop you up into slices."

Benny sighed.

"What do you think we should do, Cody," he said.

I looked around thinking of finding something until I thought of an idea. I bent down looking at the knights, the reason why they weren't attacking was because their shoes were nailed to the ground. I took my finger and placed it on the floor and I was in luck. It was waxed.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Excuse me?" said Sarah.

"Sorry, and girl, remember last week when they waxed the school hallways and everyone was sliding down them, I remembered how fast they going and I think we should slide down this floor and we would be able to avoid all of the swords, it's foolproof."

"I'm up for it," said Benny.

"Are you crazy?" said Sarah. "You could get killed."

"I've almost been killed many times since I moved here," I said.

I ignored the rest of what she said and I got into a stance about to slide under the knights. I took a deep breath and started running, I jumped off my feet and started sliding like a seal under the swords, I saw them about to come down on me but missed every time they hit the ground. Ethan, Benny, and Sarah followed me mimicking what I did and they all got out of the way unharmed. We walked away from the knights and went through the door at the end of the hall. We all walked into the door and then there was a huge flash of yellow light.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were not in City hall anymore. The four of us were in a grassy field. I was laying on the ground and I got up, the sky was purpled and it was slightly windy, I looked in the distance and saw a large castle.


	12. Another Battle Gone By

Chapter 12

After a few seconds Ethan, Benny, and Sarah got up, they all seemed pretty confused to our surroundings.

"Where are we?" said Sarah.

I looked back at her, she was rubbing her head like she had a huge migraine.

"Should we got up to that castle?" I said pointing at it.

I started wanting to walk towards it until Ethan stopped me.

"Are you crazy, we don't know what's over there!"

"We won't know until we find out."

I ignored Ethan and We all decided to walk over to the castle, it seemed very far away. I looked up into the clouds and heard a little bit of faint thunder. It took us a little while until we reached the back wall of the castle. We went around it and ended up in this small village. There was this village surrounding the entire castle, it was all of a medieval village, everyone was dressed in medieval clothes but Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and I were all dressed in modern day clothes. We kept walking until I bumped into a small boy.

"Whoops, sorry about that," I said.

He looked up at me and got all wide eyed. He started speaking in a British accent but his voice contained no emotion.

"The black knight looks for you, he knows your movement, he knows where you are, he comes for you."

After the little boy said that he walked away like he never talked to me. I looked at all of my friends confused until I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and all of my friends did too and behind us was the largest black knight I've seen, besides of the smaller knight's this had to be the ruler of all of them.

"Okay, guys, try not to panic," I said looking at the knight.

"I really feel like panicking right now," said Benny.

"Benny, do you think you can say that spell now?" said Sarah.

"It doesn't seem like the right time to say it."

"Follow me!" said very loud raspy voice.

I didn't know who said it. After I heard that sentence I felt something heavy appear on my wrists. I looked down and medieval chains were wrapped around them. Sarah, Ethan, and Benny were behind me also trapped with chains, we were standing in a line. We had to follow the huge knight into the castle. I looked around and all of the villagers were looking at us. Some woman and children were crying and the men were just looking at us with blank expressions.

I didn't know what was happening. We went up this giant drawbridge, under it was a moat that had snapping alligators. We went into the castle that was made out of all stone and went down a hallway. My stomach kept on doing backflips. The hallway was made of stone and the floor was made of glass, there was a long carpet down the hall, the place had the same design as Whitechapel city hall. The four of us were following behind the knight and we went down into a basement at the end of the hall. The stairs down seemed like an endless spiral.

"Where are we going?" said Benny.

"I think it's some sort of torture room," I said.

We kept walking down the spiral staircase real slowly. I could hear the skin crawling sound of axes being sharped and the screaming of people who were being tortured. We got into the room which seemed like a long hallway of torturous devices. There were these wooden boards with metal cuffs. The four of us were taken off the chains and strapped on to these metal boards.

"Wait here," said the giant knight.

"Like we have anywhere else to go," said Benny.

The knight quickly then pulled out his sword and put it near Benny's neck.

"Okay, no jokes," said Benny shaking in fear.

The knight backed away from Benny and went into the darkness. He then came out a few seconds later with another wooden board with cuffs, Rory was on that board.

"Rory, how did you get here?" said Ethan.

"I don't know I was on my way home and these knights were inside my house and they captured me," he replied.

"How are we going to get out of this?" said Sarah.

"Don't worry," said Benny. "I've got a spell that will help defeat the knights and send us home."

"Okay then, say the spell."

"Well, that's a problem because I don't remember it."

Sarah sighed a not very good sigh. I remember, I had the spell in my pocket, but I couldn't get to it since my hands were cuffed. It was no use anymore, we were going to die. I didn't even bother trying to stop the knights. There was wooden stakes for the vampires and a guillotine for Ethan and Benny. I was the first to die. I close my eyes as I did and waited for my fate.

"Don't you dare touch those kids!" shouted a voice.

I knew that voice, It was Mrs. Weir. I opened my eyes and I saw her run down the stairs. I never seen a woman like her run that fast. She was blasting purple light out of her right hand. Other black knights in the room were exploding from the blasts.

"Don't come near me!" said Mrs. Weir to the big knight.

The large knight started walking towards her. Mrs. Weir started chanting in some weird language the knight was about to slice her up until she uttered a shout and the blue explosion of light came out of her hands and to the knight the large knight exploded. After that I couldn't see anything anymore or hear anything because of the blast of light. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them up again. We were in a basement, unharmed and free from the torture room.

"Where are we?" said Sarah.

"In the basement of city hall," said Mrs. Weir.

"So, we won, the knights won't bother us anymore?" I said.

"Yep," said Mrs. Weir.

"Grandma, how did you know where we were?" said Benny.

"I actually followed you guys, I knew it was my job to keep you guys safe so I followed you guys using an invisibility charm."

"Why didn't you stop the knights before?"

"I always love seeing a little action before defeat."

I didn't say anything, we left the basement and I looked down the hall of the building, there were no black knights, and people won't remember them I guess. Well I guess my life can go back to normal. Who am I kidding? My life will never be normal.

**The End!**

**There it is another story! And I'm hoping to write another sequel.**


End file.
